Princess Tutu Debut
by Emiri-Chu
Summary: It's not everyday someone that looks just like you and happens to be a princess hops out of your closet and asks you to take her place as the princess. So what caused this to happen to Tulula, known to her friends as Tutu?  ON HOLD, being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't really know what to say, other than this is my attempt at a crossover. Don't kill me because it's super low quality compared to my Princess Tutu: Chapter of the Wish. For Any Princess Debut fans who miraculously found this, Sabrina is called Tulula. Disclaimer time!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Princess Debut, or anything from Princess Tutu.

Let the story now begin...

I==I==I

Tulula was a normal girl from Tulip town, which wasn't far from Goldkrone town, but that's not important right now. She was a miserable dancer, and always wished a handsome prince would come and teach her how.

One day, she was headed down the road on her way home from school and was talking with her friend Catherine. "Hey, this where I'm leaving! Bye, Tutu! See ya at school tomorrow!"

Tulula, or as her friends called her, Tutu, waved bye with a smile. She continued down the road, when she noticed a bookstore. There was an old man standing just inside. He looked up, and motioned Tutu in. She was dragged in by an unusual force. He looked her over and said, "Would you like the honor of a spot in this old man's story?"

"Me?" asked Tutu, confused.

"Of course! Would you like a spot or not?"

"Umm..."

"Here, I'll cut you a deal then. This story will be a secret between you, me, and your friends. So what's your name then?"

"Huh? My-my name? It's Tu-Tu-l-"

"Tutu? What a silly- I mean of course, what a fine name!" He began desperately scribbling on the page before him. "Now," he said, putting his feather pen down, "Go on. Go home. You will come back in... 2 days, I suppose, yes?"

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Well, because I said so. Now hurry on."

"Okay, bye Mister... wait what's your name?"

"Drosselmeyer!" and with that he shoved her out the door.

I==I==I

A/N: Short chapter of problem introduction, and it's only 300 some words... oh, whatever, I think it's good enough. Bye 'till next chapter! (which may be added later today!) :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is part two! Maybe it's more interesting...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything mentioned in last disclaimer.

I==I==I

'That was awkward...' thought Tutu as she left for home.

She got on to her doorstep, took out her key, opened the door and went in. "I'll probably forget..." she said to herself as she marked her desk calendar for two days from the current date. She labeled it: Bookstore 4:00 sharp.

"I'm wiped. I'll go to bed now," she said, and promptly did so.

I==I==I

The next day, after school, she was chatting with Catherine again. "Ya know... I've been thinking, wouldn't it be awesome if some prince came and swept me off my feet?" asked Tutu.

"Sure, but couldn't anyone be a prince?" asked Catherine.

"Well, who?" asked Tutu.

"Well.. all the boys... you know, like Victor, th-"

"Oh gosh, I have to be somewhere!" interrupted Tutu as she sprinted towards the bookstore. As she approached the door, she remembered that she was supposed to be there tomorrow. "Oh whoops," she thought aloud, "And I already ditched Catherine... Well, I'm beat. I guess I'll head home."

I==I==I

When she got to her room, she was about to open her closet to change, when suddenly-

"Princess, we made it!" said a.. talking animal?

"Omigosh!" screamed Tutu.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said a girl who looked exactly like Tutu, except she had green eyes, "What's your name?"

"My-my name's Tulula, but everyone calls me Tutu."

"Wow, we've even got the same name. I'm Princess Tutu. What a stupid name for me.. it probably suits you like 30 times better."

"Uh... you look just like me. Who are you, anyway?"

"I already said I'm Princess Tutu, but anyway, I come from the Flower kingdom. It's a parallel universe or something... but I came because I'm no good at dancing or princes or anything like that. So I want you, my parallel universe equivalent, to come assist me by taking my place,"

"Oh, and I'm Kip (it then said something Tutu could never pronounce) the 777th, the princess' assistant,"

"So anyway, could you take my place in the kingdom until the ball?"

"Uh... sure... I could use a break from life... just be sure to go to the bookstore after school tomorrow,"

"Great! Kip will show you around the Flower kingdom! Bye-bye!"

she was shoved through her closet, which was currently a portal.

I==I==I

Upon arriving, she was bombarded by a few more Kips, or at least they looked like Kip.

"I-I'm not the princess!" said Tutu, overwhelmed by all of them.

"You tried this last week," said one.

"Now transform, here's your tiara. Hurry up, or you'll be late!" said another,

"Tr-transform?" asked Tutu, as one shoved the tiara on her head, and she transformed into a dress.

"Wow!" she said. The other Kips, not including the real one, left.

"Now, princess! We have to get to the dinner party!"

"Dinner party!" she exclaimed. "Where?"

"This way!"

I==I==I

At the dinner party, She looked around. A young boy ran into her. 'victor?" she thought. The boy who looked just like the aforementioned boy, spoke. "My name's Prince Vincent. You can call me Vince."

"Hi, Vince. I'm Tutu," she paused for a moment, "Princess Tutu."

"Hey, could you show me around here?"

"Uh... Maybe kip could..?"

"But I wanted to go with you..." he walked off, disappointed. She looked around, and before she knew it, BANG!

"Hey! watch where you're going!" said an angry boy.

"Hey!" said Tutu, "I'm sorry..." The boy gave her a smirk, and walked off. Kip then went back over to tutu, "that was prince Luciano... he's well known for his bad sense of direction..."

"Oh, really? Just like Lucas..."

"Princess, we need to get back to your bedroom. You start practice tomorrow. Oh, wait, there's Prince Klaus..."

"Huh?" said Tutu, and she began to walk towards him when...

"My dear Princess Tutu, would you please dance with me? I do not know how I made you upset last week, but you have forgiven me, no?"

"What? You are..." said Tutu, trailing off.

"This is Prince Cesar," said Kip.

"I'm sorry?" said Tutu, trying to apologize to Cesar, who had already run off. She never minded what had just happened, because she had spotted the greenhouse.

"Let's go there, Kip," said Tutu, pulling Kip with her.

"Prince Liam is likely to-" Kip was saying before Tutu crashed into...

"I-I'm sorry...," said Tutu.

"This is Prince Keifer," said Kip.

"I'm sorry Kiefer!" said Tutu, who continued to the greenhouse in a panicked run.

I==I==I

"As I was saying, we are likely to find Prince Liam here," said Kip.

"Oh, there he is," said Tutu, now fully used to the routine of some-guy-I-know-is-a-prince-here.

Liam was watering some flowers. "I won't bother him," said Tutu to Kip. Then Kip said, "We should really get some sleep now." Tutu nodded and they left for Tutu's room.

I==I==I

A/N: Yay! I'm getting a good start on typing this! I wonder what everyone thinks? Alright! That's enough for Today! Maybe more updates next week! PLEASE REVIEW!:D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! You all thought I ditched this, didn't you? Probably not. Whatever.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from Princess Tutu or Princess Debut. I just write crazy stories about them...

I==I==I

The following morning, Tutu opened her eyes.

"Ne... I'm not late for school yet, right...? ...Oh hey... this isn't..."

"Princess!" exclaimed Kip, who then proceeded to straighten his glasses.

"ACK! It's going to eat me! No wait it's..."

"You'll be late for dance practice if you keep messing around!"

"Right! I forgot! Which way?"

"Generally, I think out the door is fastest..."

"No! After that!"

I==I==I

Somehow, Tutu made it to practice on time.

"So I just dance by myself and hope when I dip I don't dip back too far?"

"No, don't be silly... here's your instructor now!"

A white rabbit wearing a black suit and a matching top hat hopped in the door.

"Hello, my name is Tony. I'm going to be your dance instructor."

It didn't occur to Tutu as odd for a rabbit to be talking, considering she had been talking with Kip for so long.

"I'm Tutu," she answered plainly.

"Alright, Tutu, let me give you the basics of dancing."

Tony then transformed into a more humanoid-looking rabbit.

"Wow! Hey Kip! Can you transform too?" asked Tutu, excited.

"That's a secret!" Kip said, looking rather... secretive.

Tutu tilted her head, and decided to forget she ever asked. "Let's start!" she said.

I==I==I

The lesson went quite fast, and Tutu hadn't missed a step the entire time. All that dancing made her tired, so upon arriving back at her room, Tutu collapsed on her bed.

Staring at the ceiling, she thought aloud.

"crazy day... it reminded me of a story I read a while back... about a... a..." she then blinked off to sleep.

I==I==I

In another place far away, there was a gear that showed a picture of Tutu asleep. "Isn't that the best part about stories, though? Everything goes just the way you decide it to! But remember, I am the author, not you, princess Tutu!" the voice that looked at the gear began laughing.

I==I==I

A/N: Another 300 word chapter... kinda lame, huh? Aw well. I'm trying to write as fast as I can. But I need to make sure I don't screw over the plot. So if I go slow I'll be more likely to make sense, right? Right...? Please review! :D


End file.
